


You only become a senior once.

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: Perceptor never told brainstorm that after tomorrow, he'd get his high school degree and will be moving on to college. No matter how many times Geo told him to just tell brainstorm.He never had the guts to say so.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You only become a senior once.

Perceptor and Brainstorm stood in the auditorium, both smiling. Blue, black and white balloons and streamers filled the room. Brainstorm looked at Perceptor, "One step closer to being free, right Percy? It feels just like yesterday we were just Juniors."

Oh how perceptor wanted to just burst out the words. But he knew that would break Brainstorms heart. "Y-yea, feels just like yesterday." He responded happily.

\--

Perceptor groaned as his head smacked the table. "Help me with this Geo. I-I can't just tell him!" He held his head in his hand and walked around. Geo, his sister looked up from her book, "Can you sit down first? It's broad daylight and you look insane." He sat down across from Geo. 

"What do I get from helping you?"

Perceptor leaned back, "This isn't the time Geo. I just need-"

Geo faced her little brother and smirked, "You want some help. I want something back from this."

Perceptor pulled out his wallet and grabbed twenty bucks. "You can have this if you help me. After you help me." Geo crossed her arms, "Alright then. We have a deal. Follow me." She stood up and started walking towards the school campus. Perceptor looked around confused, he was just here. "Geo? Why are we going into the science room?"

Geo grabbed his shoulders and placed him in a seat. She picked up a face mask and placed it over her mouth. "This is how it's gonna go Percy. Pretend im brainstorm, and you are about to tell me that you are a senior about to get passed to college." Perceptor stared at her, "How is this gonna help?" Geo pointed to perceptor's right eye, "Take that off."

"My patch?"

"Yea. Take it off."

Perceptor removed it. His scarred, colorless, blind eye, was now shown to whoever walked into the room. His green globes glanced at Geo, "Okay. Now we start." She said. Perceptor was confused when she walked out the room, this didn't make anything easier. Not to mention Geo is pretending to be his boyfriend. Perceptor jumped when Geo was standing right in front of him.

Did she even open the door?

"Hi Percy!" She exclaimed in her most brainstorm voice.

Don't panic. "H-hello Bra-Brainstorm.."

'Brainstorm' Leaned on her arms and looked up at perceptor's face. "Something wrong." She moved some obsidian strays out his face, "You look nervous." Perceptor's body tensed, He grabbed his patch and stood up. Geo stared at her brother as he got to the door, "Where are you going? Im trying to help you!" 

Perceptor shook his head, "I'll deal with it when it comes. Thanks, but never do this again." He walked out the door

Geo crossed her arms and pouted, "Do I still get the twenty bucks?" Perceptor came back and threw the cash at her, "Use it wisely." And then he walked back out. 

-

Perceptor looked around at other kids signing up for colleges, or next school year clubs. The halls were filled with signs that said 'GRADUATION!' and 'GOOD BYE SENIORS!'

He walked around and ended back at the auditorium. He stepped onto the stage. He turned when the doors opened, Rung smiled at him, "Good evening Mr. Perceptor. Ready for graduation?" The professor asked as he placed some papers on the guest seats. Perceptor nervously laughed, "I guess so. I am still deciding which college to go to yet. So many choices." 

Rung watched his face, "Is something wrong perceptor? You seem, uneven." Perceptor looked at him, "Just a little nervous about leaving this place. It'll feel so good to leave but also awful." He watch rung step on the stage and look out into the soon to be filled seats. "Out of state university or in state?"

Perceptor rubbed his head, "I have no idea. Maybe out of state."

Rung smiled and patted the teen's back, "Well, I hope you pick a good university. And live to your best life." Rung walked off the stage but not before greeting Brainstom."

Perceptor froze. Brainstorm's face was not happy at all. He heard everything, Brainstorm heard everything. "B-Brainstorm.." He had to explain everything. He watched Brainstorm run out the auditorium. "Brainstorm!" 

-

Geo watched as the snow haired male ran past. Perceptor then came running out but she grabbed his arm, jerking him back. "Geo! Let me go!" He tried getting out of her grip, failing in the process. She shoved him into a wall, "What did you do?"

"He heard me and rung's conversation about graduation and going to college! I didn't even realize he was in the room! So please do me a favor and let me go, I need to tell him!" The dark male escaped his older sister, but only to get pulled back again. His panic got the best of him and he broke down in Geo's arms.

Geo pulled her brother into a hug, walking him outside to her car. The both got in, It was a silent ride to their parents house. Once inside, Perceptor ran up to his room, avoiding his parents looks.

Geo looked at her parents, "...Lover problems."

-

"Brainstorm, Im sure he was gonna tell you."

Brainstorm, who watched the lake move so effortless in the wind. "When? Was he gonna tell me after graduation. Nautica. He.. He is waiting for the last moments to break my damn heart!"

Nautica rolled her eyes, "sure he sure he wasn't trying. This is Perceptor were talking about."

Brainstorm gripped the bars of the bridge, "_Perceptor. _Never waits till the last minute. So tell me why. He waited. THIS LONG!?"

Nautica frowned, "I'll give you a few moments alone. Call if you need a ride." She left.

The snow haired male turned his lemon globes towards the lake. He felt a hand grasp his own, he looked to his left and saw Perceptor who also was looking towards lake. It was silent between them. Nothing but the soft sound of wind and water moving in their own direction. He felt his boyfriend's hand grip get tighter.

"I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I.. You do not deserve.. to hear it like that. You deserve the full explanation."

Brainstorm listened to Perceptor's apology. He pulled down his mask and looked perceptor in the face.

"Are you really going out state?"

The obsidian haired looked at brainstorm. His face saddening, "I don't know what im going to do yet. But I have a lot of time to pick. I only start going in the fall." He tried to sound happy about it but it felt like nothing could make the moment better. "It feels just like yesterday both of us where juniors."

Brainstorm chuckled, "Yea. But I was a Sophomore and you were the Junior." He looked back towards the lake, "Why did you wait?" It was clear both of them wanted that answer.

"I panicked. But Im sorry, really." Perceptor grabbed brainstorm's chin and made him look up. "I swear on my life. That I will not leave you in the open." He kissed brainstorm.

After a few moments they both pulled back, smiled at each other's blushing faces. "See you at graduation?" Perceptor asked. Brainstorm nodded, and kissed perceptor once more, "I'll be there." He murmured.

-

Graduation day. The day most people look forward to. Freshman's get upgraded to Sophomores, Sophomores get upgraded to Juniors, Junior's get up graded to seniors. Senior's go off and do what ever they want.

The hallways were loud, and got louder each time a class walked through. Brainstorm clapped for the departing seniors, his hands were happy, but he never thought the day would come where his best friend. His boyfriend, would leave the place he would be able to see him most.

Brainstorm was a senior now. And Perceptor was bound to go where ever he wants, don't have to worry about teachers yelling at him for things he shouldn't do. He could be the next president. And Brainstorm would just be another citizen in a normal city. Alone.

The principle stepped onto the stage, "Welcome students and guests. To our annual graduation. This is where it begins. And where it ends. And once those seniors step off this stage. They are adults that have come very far into the world."

Each person in every class got their degree. Brainstorm saw Perceptor smile at him as he grabbed his diploma and walked off the stage. He also watched as his boyfriend go on that stage, Perceptor was passed the mic after the principle introduced him to everyone.

"This has became a teaching moment for us all. I was once told that me and you are simpatico. And I am not leaving that, or him behind. That's why I decided that I am not going to college just yet. Because I am staying behind for the one I love most." 

Brainstorm's heart melted. His whole body turned into goo as Perceptor winked at him and sat down. The crowd cheered and more diplomas were passed out to the students.

-

After graduation Brainstorm ran into Perceptor's arms. Making them both fall to the ground in a giggling mess. 

"You didn't need to stay back for me. But I appreciate it!" Brainstorm said as he stood back up, helping Perceptor up in the process. He laughed when Perceptor lifted him, his legs around the other's waist. Perceptor nuzzled brainstorm's neck, "Im staying until you graduate."

Brainstorm smiled even more as he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I love you way too much."


End file.
